BBxFoxy Just One More Night? (Humans)
by SailorJyushi
Summary: When BB and Foxy are alone together, will BB accept Foxy when his true colors are revealed?


Hold onto the light, and never let it go. Hold onto the things that make you laugh. Hold onto the batteries. Watch your foxy friend (literally) run into the office and pounce on that silly night guard. Do this all while smiling so wide your face hurts, while you uncontrollably laugh. Whether we like it or not, this is how things are in the pizzeria. This is how we play our game.

Foxy looks down at me, using his hand to wipe away the guard's fresh blood. He grins and ruffles my hair, obviously proud of me. I love to please him, I really do. He loves it when I do this- when I help him end the lives of these night-guards. I don't do much, all I must do is take his batteries, but I take pride in what I do.

All because of him.

Foxy walks away from the office, back into the hall. He leaves the bloody corpse behind him, Jeremy is still slumped lifelessly in his office chair. I know Foxy likes to be alone, so I don't dare follow him. I walk back to Jeremy and drop the two stolen batteries into his breast shirt pocket, I have far too many to keep. Each pair of batteries, I like to think, represents the time we've spent together, in a bittersweet way.

I just can't wait to get more.

I turn and begin to walk back to the Game Area. Before I can get out of the dark hallway, though, I find myself grabbed and pushed against a nearby wall. Drawings of the Toy animatronics flutter off the wall from the force.

"Wh-mm!" My mouth is covered by a rough, metallic hand.

I look up to the other, but it is too dark to see. I'm sure they can feel me shaking.

"Don't squirm… Yer fine." A familiar voice whispers.

"Phxy?" Slowly, he uncovers my mouth. "Wha- What are you doing?"

"No questions, now. I don't believe I can answer." Foxy says slowly, quietly.

I shook my head. "What's going on? I don't understand."

He doesn't answer that time. He slips his hook hand down, onto my left hip. I look down and feel my breath stiffen before looking back up at him.

Much to my surprise, his lips greet mine when I turn my head.

My eyes widen in shock. What is Foxy doing? Why is he kissing me? I feel my face heat up and watch him; his eyes are shut, and he is trying to move his lips against mine. After a few moments that seem like hours, he pulls away from me, opening his amber-yellow eyes halfway. He searches for a reaction of any sort from me, but I am too shocked to even speak. Instead, I emit a strained sort of whimpering noise.

"How could I hold meself aft any longer? I've been waitin' a long, long time." Foxy spoke quietly into my ear. His thick Devonshire accent made his speech tangle together.

I tried my best to keep my head lowered, but he brings his hook up to my chin, guiding it up. His other hand rests on the wall, to the right of my head. The height difference makes me unable to escape, so I am forced to stare into his waiting eyes.

With the bend of his hook, he feels down my cheek, beginning at my temple to the side of my lips. I shiver at the cold touch.

"So innocent. I was wonderin' how long you'd remain so pure." Foxy chuckles.

I breathed out a stifled sigh, at this point, I didn't know what Foxy was up to.

"Still, though, I was also wonderin' how long I could keep meself at bay. Especially since you just seemed t' be beggin' me just by bein' so damn innocent. You wanted this, aye?" He licks his lips, eyeing me up and down. I feel myself tremble under his height. It was true that I had always admired Foxy, yes, but I had never thought about him this way. The entire time, I thought he just wanted me as a partner to help kill the guard. But that question made my stomach churn. What did I honestly think of him?

What did I think of him now that he had shown me what he's like behind closed doors?

"Foxy, you surprised me," I admitted, "I didn't know you thought of me that way."

He smirked.

"It seems sudden, huh? But aye, it's true. It's all true. How could I resist such purity, like a dog t' bait."

I felt his hook return to my side. I glanced down at it, and realized my hands had yet to move. They felt clammy pressed against the cold, grey wall, but I wasn't sure where I should move them; truthfully, it felt a bit awkward. Foxy leaned to me once again, putting his hand on the back of my head, and pressed his lips into mine. This time, I felt worried. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but I had no clue what to do. I had never done this with anyone. My hands felt useless at my sides, they hadn't an idea where to go.

Foxy moved his lips against mine, despite this. Slowly, I shut my eyes and fully allowed myself to him.

We kissed in that same spot for a while, before we both pulled away panting. It took time, but eventually I had gotten the hang of understanding what to do. I thought back to the times I saw the teenagers kissing during the day, and knew where to put my hands. Foxy seemed amused that it took me time to figure out.

His hand and hook remained at my hips, and my arms continued wrapped around his neck. Together, we shared breathless smooches and heartfelt whispers.

The hallway clocked alerted that it was 6 am.

"I guess we had better head aft t' our places, huh?" Foxy sighed. I smiled.

"Hey, if I can make the day without you there, so can you. Meet me here when the nightguard is caught, yeah?" I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I felt his cheek heat up, and he grinned widely.

"Aye. I'll be waitin'."

And with that, we left until the next waiting night. Him, with an excited smile, and me, with two batteries to hold the memories forever.


End file.
